<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POV: You had a crush on Marceline The Vampire Queen as a kid by CaptinWithoutAHook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100803">POV: You had a crush on Marceline The Vampire Queen as a kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptinWithoutAHook/pseuds/CaptinWithoutAHook'>CaptinWithoutAHook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventure Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, Queer Culture, Sapphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:00:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptinWithoutAHook/pseuds/CaptinWithoutAHook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Or at least like, lgbtq in some way, I’m willing to bet a dime on it.</p><p>And if you liked Marshall Lee there’s a 99% chance you’re trans now.</p><p>(For all intended purposes this is a joke and the author is both bi and trans.)</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marceline (Adventure Time)/You, Marceline/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>POV: You had a crush on Marceline The Vampire Queen as a kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re gay now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Or at least like, lgbtq in some way, I’m willing to bet a dime on it.</p><p>And if you liked Marshall Lee there’s a 99% chance you’re trans now.</p><p>(For all intended purposes this is a joke and the author is both bi and trans.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>